


The Rabbit and The Bear

by Smokeycut



Category: overwatch
Genre: Blizzard World, Fluff, Other, amusement park date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Zarya has never been to a theme park before, and Lynx takes it upon theirself to correct that.





	The Rabbit and The Bear

Normally, the July heat warmed Lynx 17's casing to a degree that would easily burn a human's hand if they were to touch the Omnic. Luckily, it was a cooler day than most, and the breeze kept them at a decent temperature. Cool enough, at least, for Zarya to comfortably hold their hand. Their ears twitched, picking up a broadcast from not too far away. 

"What is it?" Zarya asked, noticing the way her partner's ears shifted.

"Nothing too interesting. The Starcraft stage show got delayed by an hour. Loudspeakers aren't saying the reason why, but..." Lynx tilted their head a bit, and their ears twitched again, finding a better position to pick up a different channel.

"Hm?" Zarya tilted her head slightly. After a moment, Lynx looked at her, and she knew they'd be smirking if they had a mouth.

"The actress playing Kerrigan punched Raynor in the face. Apparently, he tossed her lunch in the garbage before she got a chance to eat it," Lynx explained, chuckling a bit at the end. "I'm listening to all the security guard gossip, and it's quite fascinating!"

Zarya snorted, then let go of Lynx's hand so that she could wrap that arm around the Omnic's shoulders. Within the confines of her mind, she was wondering what it must be like to constantly be picking up information like they did. She knew that some humans, like that hacker they encountered who called herself Sombra, had gone through extensive body modification in order to have the same ability that Lynx had been built with. Practically becoming living, breathing links to computer databases. She knew that, if she truly wanted it, she could go through the same procedure, but just the idea of that intimidated Zarya more than she liked to admit. Despite the strides she had made in learning to accept, even love, Omnics, she just couldn't accept the idea of having cybernetic components added to her own physiology. At least, not if she could live without them.

Her train of thought was knocked off course by Lynx, who wrapped their own arm around Zarya's waist. The fabric of their jumpsuit was soft and light, far more suitable for the summer heat than the heavy green one that they wore when the two had first met and worked together. It was a light orange in color, with a slightly darker chevron pattern along the waist and arms. Zarya had also dressed for the weather, choosing a pair of navy colored shorts and a sky blue tank top with the phrase "I flexed and the sleeves fell off" written on it in white text.

"At least we're almost to the gate," Zarya noted, seeing that they were close to the front of the line. She had never been to an amusement park before, and Lynx insisted on dragging her to Blizzard World upon discovering that fact. She certainly wasn't going to complain about it. She could use the relaxation. 

Upon entering the park, and seeing the tavern that stood before them, and the castle-like shape that rose up into the sky behind it, Zarya found herself rendered speechless. It was all so... _big_. Bigger than big. It was _big_ and _bright_ and _cheery_ , and she felt almost like a child gawking at it all. 

"Are you hungry?" Lynx asked, looking up at Zarya. They pulled up a hologram display of the park's map to look at. "Because if not, we've got a couple of potential starting points. Some Lost Vikings stuff over _there_ , what looks to be a water park over _there_... And over in _that direction_ there are a few small rides," they said, pointing in the direction of the looming castle.

"I'm not hungry, no," Zarya said, peering over at the map. "That large rollercoaster, where does it start?" she asked, pointing at the drawing of a long set of twisting tracks that ran through the park. The adrenaline junkie in her was intrigued.

"That would be... _The Hellscream_. To our left. Just past the Moonwell. Huh, there's also a magic show that way. Interested?"

"Eh, why not?"

******************************************************************************

"Did you really have to disrupt the magician's show?" Zarya asked as she settled into a rollercoaster car's seat. Lynx sat down next to her and looked out at the lake that took up the center of the park. 

"Did I have to? Of course not. But it was fun watching her try to cover up the fact that the special effects were all going off at the wrong times. This is why slight of hand will always be better than automated effects. Can't hack those."

"You are terrible." Zarya snickered and bumped Lynx with her shoulder. It _was_ pretty funny. 

As the safety bar lowered to keep them in place, and as the ride started to lurch forward, Lynx noticed a slight elevation in Zarya's heart rate, as well as a slight look of worry on her face. It was her first time, after all. They placed their hand over her's on the bar, and it seemed to calm her slightly. Still, Zarya was a bit anxious as the car climbed up the tracks. The incline wasn't too steep, but rather it was a gradual climb that brought them so high that the pair could see the top of Blackrock Mountain to their left. 

And then they dropped. Faster than Zarya had ever felt herself go before, and so exhilerating that she couldn't help but laugh as the wind whipped against her. And then she could smell the chlorine in the water as they sped by, just a foot or two above it. Lynx laughed as they heard her curse in Russian. Repeatedly. All throughout the ride.

By the time they disembarked, Zarya's head was spinning, and she was relying on Lynx to keep her steady. She had an arm wrapped around their shoulders, and when they looked up at her to make sure she was alright, they found her smiling at them, her pink hair unkempt and hanging loose. She was practically sparkling due to the droplets of water that she had picked up during the ride. And then, with a hearty laugh, she pulled them closer and kissed them. 

"That was... exciting!" she said warmly.

Lynx couldn't think of a response. The ride hadn't affected them nearly as much as it had Zarya, but the kiss? That scrambled some circuits, no doubt.

"So. What next? Lynx? Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah! I'm alright. Perfectly fine. Arcade?" they proposed, relieved that Omnics couldn't blush. If they could, they'd be as red as a tomato.

"Works for me," Zarya agreed, taking their cool silver hand in her own and smiling warmly at them. "I'll see if I can't win you a Pachimari."

"Oh, Aleksandra, you do know the way to an Omnic's heart!" they joked. "I may just hack your name into a few top score lists."

"Cheater," Zarya said with a chuckle and a hug. "I do have one condition, though..."

"Hm?"

"The two of us are going to ride the ferris wheel at sunset. I hear they're romantic."

"I'll let you twist my arm," Lynx said, leaning into their girlfriend and humming happily.


End file.
